Don't Talk About My Little Mermaid Sweat Pants
by percico-feels
Summary: Nico's been away for three weeks and Percy feels alone in his apartment. To make things worse, he has a pile of dirty clothes needing to be washed and no desire on doing it. Seems that his Little Mermaid sweat pants is the only available option, good thing he's alone, then. Wait! Is he really alone? Fluffy. One-Shot. Kind of stupid. Percico.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story either.**

* * *

**Don't Talk About My Little Mermaid Sweat Pants**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

On his entire life, Percy never had to worry much about keeping a house clean and organized. His mom, even when they were still living with that imbecile named Smelly Gabe, had always taken care of that stuff.

Percy never had to use the vacuum cleaner, his clothes had always been clean and smelled nice, the food had always appeared magically cooked and delicious on the table… his only task when he was a teenager was to clean his room, which meant that he never did much, because his room was always a complete mess.

He missed that time. A time where he had no need to worry about domestic stuff. A time he could stay on his room doing nothing, because he knew all the tasks would be done, even without his efforts.

But now things were different.

Now he was leaving by himself, on his own apartment.

Now he had to take care of his own laundry, cook his own food and clean his own apartment if he wanted to find his things when he needed them.

To make it short, he was having a freaking hard time trying to adjust on his new life and, gods, Percy never imagined that keeping a house in order would be so hard. How was his mom able to do it while she still had to work on the shop and take care of him at the same time? If Percy already had admiration for his mom's bravery at that time, now that he had the slightest idea of what she had been through, he was sure that his mom was a freaking super heroine.

And among all the tedious tasks he had to do by his own now, the one he hated the most was doing his laundry.

Gods, that was so boring! Kind of ironic how a son of Poseidon could hate so much a task that included water, but seriously, Percy would rather spend a whole day cleaning the apartment with a vacuum cleaner countless times, than looking for stinking clothes and waiting until the stupid machine was finished washing them. And he preferred not even remember the part where he had to fold all the clothes, before he could put them on his drawers, 'cause that single memory was enough to get him depressed.

That was why, when Percy entered his apartment that night after work, and he saw the pile of dirty clothes on the corner of the bathroom, he was incapable of holding back a loud tired sigh. How long had been avoiding doing his laundry already? Two weeks? He got into a point that he barely had any clothes to use anymore.

"Screw this, one day more won't make any difference" he grumbled, tossing the sweaty shirt he was wearing on the pile as well.

His pants he folded neatly and pulled it on top of the cabinet, so he could use it on the next day (because, really, that was the last available pair of pants he had). After that, he took off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

His sore muscles welcomed gladly the comfort brought by the hot water and Percy felt all the tension built during that stressful day at work leave his body, as the water trickled down his skin. He allowed himself to enjoy that blissful sensation for some minutes, then finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Percy had to search all his drawers until he finally found some sweat pants to wear and, of course that, when he found some pants, it had to be the most ridiculous pair of pants he possessed; the Little Mermaid blue pants that Nico had given him as a joke.

Well, considering his options, it was wearing those stupid pants, or wearing nothing. Percy put on the pants before he changed his mind.

He choose to skip dinner – because he still had to cook something and had no desire of doing it -, so he just went straight to bed and fell asleep without even noticing.

For how long he was asleep, though, was something he really wouldn't know. But his eyes snapped open as soon as he felt someone kissing his neck. For a couple of moments of great panic, Percy even thought that some perv had broken into his apartment, but when the 'invader' spoke softly on his ear, the Son of Poseidon relaxed almost instantly.

"Don't freak out, Percy" Nico's husky voice spoke so close that Percy felt chills all over his body.

His hands found the way to Nico's shoulders instinctively, pulling him closer enough so Percy could face him on the almost darkness of his room.

"It's been three weeks" he said, still trying to get rid of the sleep that still clouded his thoughts "You said two weeks."

Nico kissed him gently on the lips, on a silent apology.

"I had no idea what my father wanted me to do" he justified.

And before Percy could complain any longer, the younger demigod joined their lips once again, this time on a breath-taking kiss.

The son of Poseidon forgot about everything on that instant and, resting his arms on the other guy's neck, he kissed him back with the same fervor. Gods, he missed Nico so much during those weeks.

And it seemed that Nico had missed him as much, because not too long after he rolled them on the bed, until Percy was on top of him. The son of Hades massaged the older one's thighs teasingly, as he made his way slowly to the elastic of Percy's pants, while Percy was having a really hard time to concentrate on leaving a trail of hot kisses on Nico's neck, shoulders and collarbone.

"Nice Little Mermaid pants you have on" Nico purred on his ear "It fits you gorgeously."

Percy bit Nico's shoulder with slightly forceful, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Shut up!" he teased back, allowing his hands to travel down the shirt the son of Hades was wearing and almost ripping it in two "We have better things to do here."

And wasting not even a single second more, the son of Poseidon pulled his boyfriend to another breath-taking kiss.

**_~FINIS_**


End file.
